Rachel Fights Back
by Pain Train 12
Summary: After one more abuse by Quinn Rachel decides she is fighting back. Spoilers for next episode
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I am getting of Rachel getting stepped on and Quinn always being a jerk so I decided this is how I want their fight scene to go. **

**I don't own Glee**

:"You did this to me" Quinn yelled as she slapped Rachel across the face

Rachel just stood there stunned, she knew Quinn hated her but she did not think it would come to blows; however if that is the way Quinn wanted it that is the way it would be.

Rachel squared her shoulders and bulldozed her way into Quinn, sending Quinn flying back and hitting one of the stalls doors.

Before Quinn could react Rachel was on top of her punching and kicking her making sure Quinn got what she deserved and payback for all the times she was mean to her.

After Rachel had her fill she got up and tossed a paper towel to Quinn

"Clean yourself up, you are a mess" Rachel said as she left the bathroom

Quinn just sat on the floor stunned


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this was going to be a one shot but looks like this story has interest**

**I should warn you this isn't a Faberry story in the traditional sense, they will be friends eventually but that is it. I'm a Finchel guy so that the romantic pairing. Yes I know a lot of Faberry fan hate Finn so please don't be too brutal with the reviews. Once again spoilers for the Prom episode are contained. **

**I don't own Glee**

Quinn eventually picked herself off the floor and made her way to her car in the parking lot. She couldn't believe Berry had it in her to do that and she wondered if she should possible be nicer to her now.

Who am I kidding she is a freak and a loser, even thought if she can fight, Quinn thought to herself.

She made her way to Finn's house to talk to him. They had a lot to talk about, clearly Finn still had feelings for Rachel but Quinn hoped they could still work it out.

When she got there Finn was shocked to see her in the state that she was in but before he could say anything she went up to him and pressed her lips to his. Finn didn't return the kiss right away and when she finally did mange to force her tongue she heard him moan and for a second she was happy until she heard Finn say a name.

It wasn't her name but it was Rachel's name, he had moaned Rachel's name! How dare he do that to her? Quinn broke away from Finn and he looked at her sheepishly. Finally he spoke.

"Sorry Quinn but I finally realized what I should have known all along. I love Rachel, not you. The reason I was able to forgive you and not her is that I love her, but not you. I need to be with her so we are going to have to break up" Finn said

Before Finn could say anything else Quinn ran away from his house crying.

**A/N I know this seems harsh but I can't stand Quinn right now**


	3. Author's Note

A/N: So I moved this story from the Rachel and Quinn section to Rachel and Finn since it is a Finchel story. I still will focus on Rachel and Quinn for a bit but it seems to make more sense this way. Ch. 3 should be up soon, let me know what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee**

The next Monday at school Rachel was walking when she heard someone running up behind her. She turned around and saw Finn running towards her. He told her that they needed to talk and pulled her into the janitor's closet. Rachel looked up at Finn with wondering what he wanted.

"Rachel I broke up with Quinn" Finn said

"Why did you do that?" Rachel replied

"Because I realized that I did not love her, but I do love you. That is why I was able "forgive her" so quickly and not you. I didn't really care about her. Remember on the stakeout when you told me we can always forgive our first loves for anything? Well that is true but you got the person wrong that person wasn't Quinn, that person is you." Finn said

"So what does that mean?" Rachel asked

"I want to be with you" Finn replied.

Rachel did not respond for a few seconds but then she threw her arms around Finn's neck and kissed him deeply. Finn quickly returned the kiss and they both stood there, making out, for several minutes before Rachel broke the kiss and once again looked up at Finn.

"Finn I have something to tell you, on prom night Quinn got mad at me and slapped me. I decided it was time to fight back and sort of kicked her ass. I thought you should know, you are not mad are you?" Rachel asked

"No, in fact it's kind of hot" Finn replied.

Rachel then decided it was time for Glee and she and Finn made their way there. They did not see Quinn behind them glaring.

Rachel Berry will pay, oh yes she will pay Quinn thought to herself.


End file.
